fue un accidente
by Liz Kagamine02
Summary: no se como resumirlo QwQ pasen y lean n.n7


**Holi owo! Eme aqui con un neuvo fic o mas bien un pequeño one shoot -3- espero me dejen sus opiniones , almenos trato de hacer un twiincest decente .-. XD Lo se soy un asco QwQ bueno Yoru-chi no me quiso ayudar a pasar esto a word asi que pos balebega la bida tuve que hacerlo sholita Q3Q**

**Epero les haya gustado el capitulo 10 de mi otra historia te amo tonto UwUr y pronto pondré otro one shoot mas owo lo se me dio un ataque de creatividad ayer en la noche pero eso si el otro definitivamente será una serie regular ya que me mate haciendo mas caps =w= espero les guste este One shoot OwO7 Siganme en mis redes sociales :v búsquenme como Liz Kirigaya en facebook y si quieren me acosan por Ask XDD búsquenme como Liz kirigaya también :P algunos ya me encontraron XD bueno pasen y lean owo7**

**Disclaimer:****Vocaloid no me pertenece QwQ ya que si fuera asi UwUr pos no se .-. **

FUE UN ACCIDENTE

~Aula A-2~

_"Hermanos"_esa era una palabra que le dolia a Len Kagamine podría ser algo tan hermoso como el amor, algo tan tormentoso que incluso fuese prohibido?

_Lenny~ _canturreo una chica rubia de 15 años , ingresando a un aula y abalanzándose sobre su querido hermano

_Rinny~ que sucede? n_n tan temprano visitando a tu hermanito? -3-_cuestiono el rubio tocando uno de los brazos que se encontraban entrelazados ealrededor de su cuello

_Te extraño Lenny no es justo que nos tocara estar en aulas distintas :T

_Ohhh mi pequeña Loli me extraña que linda QwQ _exclamo el rubio

_ Pequeña yo? De que hablas pequeño Shota, tu solo eres mas alto que yo porque a ti te gusta tomar leche =A= Ademas somos gemelos no hay diferencia de edad ewe

_Mi hermosa hermanita yo soy minutos 35 segundos mayor que tu ewe asi que tu eres mi pequeña hermanita -3-

_ese no es el punto ene, Lenny tu no me extrañaste? _cuestiono la rubia mordiendo delicadamente la oreja de su gemelo, haciendo que este se sonroje

_Cl-claro que te extrañé Rinny n/./n_exclamo el rubio tan rojo que incluso elmo le tendría envidia .w. (Elmo sabe donde vives DX)

_Lenny estas sonrojado? o/-/o

_N-NOO yo po porque lo estaría? Ajajajajaja n/_/un

_Pero tu rostro esta rojo..._susurro la rubia al oído de su hermano_ no tendres fiebre?_cuestiono Rin apegando su rostro al de ella

_N-no tengo nada no te preocupes Rin.._afirmo Len alejando a su hermanita, y justo cuando Rin hiba a decirle algo el tiembre del final del receso lo salva

_Bueno te creeré u.u ya me tengo que ir Lenny bye nods vemos en el segundo reseso :3_exclamo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y corriendo hacia su salón

_Bi-bien O/-/O_ "Demonios Len es normal que ella te bese la mejilla no te emociones después de todo es tu hermana" "En que momento me enamore de mi hermanita? Asquerosa mente la mia , como no podría enamorarme de ella no hay chico que al conocerla bienj no se enamore de ella una chica tan linda,adorable y a veces algo tsundere , con la cual paso el dia a dia u.u"

_Len cuando piensas declararle tu incestuoso amor a Rin-chan?_exclasmo una chica pelirosa tirando de una de las mejillas de Len, el cual no había detectado su presencia

_Lukaaaaa...me duedeee do tides dan fuedteeee...! Q3Q_cillo como pudo el rubio haciendo que la plirosa le tuviera compacion y soltara su mejilla

_Len has notado que hay mas chicos detrás de Rin que perros tras un hueso? Ellos están al acecho y mas descididos que tu a declarárseles , mientras que tu solo ocultas tus sentimientos UwUr _acebero la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos alguien mas te atrasara y te la quitara ¬-¬

_Luka ella es mi hermana si me le declaro que crees que pensara no creo que corresponda a estos repulsivos sentímientos que tengo ,Ten en cuenta que Rin solo me ve como su hermano y no como otra cosa yo soy el único que siente algo mas que amor fraternal por ella _acevero el rubio muy serio en cuanto al tema_ademas cada vez que lo pienso y le doy vueltas al asunto me doy cuenta de que si intento declararme me pondré super nervioso y me quedare calladito uvu

_Len Kagamine el indiferente chico mas guapo de toda la prepa, enrealidad es un shota que no puede declarársele a la chica que le gusta UwUr...eso estará en la primera plana del diario escolar de la próxima semana ¬w¬

_Luka-nee yo se que tu nunca te atreverías a hacerme algo tan vil n3n no es asi?

_Tal vez yo no UwUr, Pero Lenka onee-chan si ¬¬

_No, QwQ todo menos eso mi hermosa reputación se ira al agua TT3TT no se lo digas ella lo difundirá por toda la escuela owo o incluso por toda la nación OwO!

_ ewe Entonces haz lo que te digo e.e

_Es que Luka no es tan sencillo ya te lo he dicho -_- nosotros somos hermano _ "Au esa palabra duele literalmente -.-"

_Y entonces que oído que Kaito Shion, Oliver,Ted y Piko están tras tu hermana Len UwUr , y comparadpo con cada uno de ellos creo que tu lindura esta sobrevalorada Len UwUr

_Nunca dudes de mi hermosura *-*

_Bien Bien,pero te recomiendo tener cuidado con Shion y Piko ewe, esos dos están con ella toda la jornada escolar ,no te confies solo porque Shion sea tu amigo Len

_Tal vez ellos estén con ella toda la jornada escolar UwUr,pero yo estuve,estoy y siempre estare al lado de ella por toda su hermosa vida ...*A*! _Afirmo el rubio muy descidido, colocando un pie sobre su pupitre y lanzando una mirada triunfal al techo .-. (que esperaban están en un aula no puede ver el cielo UwUr)

_Oh es verdad ,acaso olvide mencionar que Yuma esta perdidamente enamorado de ella ¬A¬?

_Pos...ya perdi u-u_afirmo el rubio haciéndose bolita en el rincón emo del salón

_Len que sucedió con toda esa confianza que tenia hace un momento ¬¬?

_Se fue directo a la basura nwn igual que mi kokoro TTnTT

_ ¬¬ Bueno al ver esto puedo notar que no tienes agallas, Len te propongo un trato

_Dimeee.. o-oexclamo el rubio volviendo a sentarse a su pupitre

_Te dare mi ayuda para que puedas declarártele a Rin ,pero a cambio tendras que arme el saco de bananas que hay en tu habitación ¬w¬

_P-pero como sabes que tengo un saco de bananas en mi habitación? .-.

_Hay cosas que son mejor no saber ¬-¬

_ok? O-o yo no he preguntado nada de nada

_bueno,fuera de eso ewe aceptas mi trato? ¬¬

_Aceptooo... non_confirmo el rubio

_Aceptar que Len?_cuestiono una persona desde la puerta

_Meiko-sempai? Que hace aquí?_interrogo el rubio a la castaña que se hiba acercando

_escuche que tenían hora libre asi que vine n_n

_y tu clase? O-o

_El maestro tampoco vino ¬-¬ como siempre

_entiendo, porcierto has visto a Kaito o Gakupo?

_Estaban en la terraza de la escuela con tu hermana hace un momento U_Ur

_AH...queee...! que hacen en la terraza? ~

_Yo que se -.-_afirmo la castaña

_Lenny será mejor ir a investigar ¬w¬

_Oh,le hablas a Len? Hace rato que salió disparado del aula -w-

_Eh? O-o

**~fuera del aula ~(*-*~)~**

_Que demonios pueden querer con mi hermana esos dos? no no lo permitiré.._parloteaba solo el rubio mientras iba llegando a la puerta de la Azotea_pero bueno no debe ser nada malo si esta Gakupo con ellos...Pero que demo...QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?_exclamo el rubio al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con...

**Chan chan XD Suspenso ¬w¬ juejuejuejue**

**Buneo ya seben que hacer -3- si les gusto y quieren saber que sigue dejen su review ~(*-*~) y si no les gusto pues (~*-*)~ igualmente háganlo XD **

**Bueno hasta aquí Liz les desea mmm~ buenos días buenas tardes o buenas noches -w-7 **


End file.
